When evil takes over
by dbz7000
Summary: Adam and Rocky's first date is ruined when Goldar kidnaps Adam, and later Rocky. How will the rangers save their friends from Lord Zedd's control? Will saving them mean destroying them?
1. Chapter 1

Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos were walking hand in hand across the park for lunch on their first date.

Both teens had come out to their friends, and family, and were beyond excited that they were more than accepting.

Actually, they were surprised at everyone's not-so surprised response.

Their parents knew they were best friends since childhood, and had even noticed certain ways they would look at each other.

"Where are you taking me for lunch?" Adam asked his boyfriend.

"It's a surprise, just a little bit farther."

"I can't-" Adam started to reply bit was cut off.

"Can't what?" Rocky said as he turned around.

There standing in front of him was his boyfriend being held by Goldar.

"LET ADAM GO!" Rocky screamed.

"Relax, red ranger. I won't hurt your love, at least not yet." Goldar said as he continued to squeeze Adam.

And with that, Goldar disappeared and took Adam with him.

"NO! GUYS! ADAM'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY GOLDAR!" He spoke in his communicator.

"What happened?" Tommy said.

"Me and Adam were walking to lunch, and Goldar appeared behind him squeezing him. He said he wasn't going to hurt Adam, at least not yet."

"We'll be right there!" In a matter of seconds, the other rangers teleported to Rocky's location.

"Rocky! Are you okay?"

"Goldar took Adam. I wish he took me instead. It's all my fault for taking him out for lunch"

"No It is not your fault. It's Goldar's. He ruined your date. We'll get Adam back. I promise." Tommy said.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" A voice announced.

Goldar appeared in front of the five rangers triggering Rocky's anger for him.

"Give us back out friend!" Kimberly said.

"I could do that, or I could offer you something better." Goldar said.

"Not interested, give me back Adam!" Rocky screamed.

"You're lucky red ranger, cause that's what I'm giving you!" Goldar said as he flew towards the rangers.

The rangers all ducked except Rocky who was determined to fight Goldar.

"Don't go fighting it, you'll be happy in a while." Goldar said now squeezing Rocky from behind the same way he held Adam before taking him away.

"ROCKY!" Tommy said running towards Goldar with the other rangers.

"Bye for now, rangers." Goldar said before taking Rocky from them.

"No!" The other rangers cried out.

This was bad. Two members of the team were now abducted by the enemy.

"Rangers, come back to the command center. I have news about Adam and Rocky." Zordon said.

When they teleported to their base, the saw the viewing globe.

"Behold, Lord Zedd has not hurt Adam or Rocky for now. They are asleep at the moment."

The rangers felt relief and panic wash over them.

Lord Zedd hadn't hurt their friends, but without being unable to hear what the enemy was saying there was no way to know what his plan was.

Just then the viewing globe became blurry ad static.

"No! This can't be happening." Tommy said in frustration.

Now the rangers didn't even know what their friends were going through.

Adam and Rocky woke up several feet away from Lord Zedd, when Rocky charged Goldar for ruining their date.

Adam rushed behind him before they were stopped by a wave a Zedd's staff.

"You two rangers now work for me." Zedd said.

"Yes." Both rangers said at the same time.

"Good. Now Those other rangers want to ruin your love. Want to destroy your relationship. You don't wat that, do you?"

"No, Lord Zedd." Both teens said. "We want to be together together forever."

"Good. You two shall be able be in love forever, as long as you two, my new allies do this one thing I ask of you."

"What is it, Master?" The teens asked.

"Go back to Angel Grove, morph, and destroy the other power rangers! Destroying them is the key to your eternal happiness and love."

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Adam and Rocky replied before teleporting.

"Master this plan was the best one yet. Using the black and red rangers love for each other as an advantage, we'll be rid of the others, and we can destroy them both after!" Goldar said.

"I won't destroy them after the other four are killed. I'll keep them on our side to help us conquer the world." Zedd said.

"Even better!" Goldar said before Him and Zedd let out an evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The other four rangers didn't have much to go on when it came to saving Adam and Rocky.

They figured the best thing was to check the last place they were, which was the park where Goldar captured Adam and Rocky.

After teleporting., they were surprised to see a flash of red and red lights not far from them.

It had to be them.

It was the only possible possibility.

They ran to where the flashes of light were, preparing to welcome their friends back, and ask how they escaped Lord Zedd.

The other ranger rangers were correct about the red and black lights being their friends.

But they were not prepared for what they saw with them.

"Adam! Rocky!" Tommy called out as they ran toward them.

"Thank God you're okay!" Aisha said hugging both of them, when they surprisingly pushed her back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aisha asked.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Billy asked waving his hand in front of Adam's face.

"Why'd you push Aisha?" Kimberly asked.

Adam's response was not a verbal one. Rather, then grabbed Billy's hand and squeezed harshly.

"Aaah!" Billy screamed out in pain.

"Guys, what's with you two?!".

"Putties." Adam and Rocky simply said.

"What?"

"Putties! Attack! The red and black rangers called out and within seconds, several putties appeared.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly said. "We should've realized Lord Zedd would do something to them."

"He's got them under his spell." Tommy said.

"Look out!" Billy called as the putties charged them.

"I can endure anything with you, Adam." Rocky said with an evil smile as the putties charged the others.

"I know. Me too, Rocky" Adam said with the same evil smile.

"Shall we?" Rocky asked.

"We shall." Adam answered.

"It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus."

As Tommy kicked a putty away, he saw Adam and Rocky now morphed, and slowly walking towards them.

"Guys! We have no choice! Looks we'll have to fight them." Tommy said.

"Ready? It's morphin time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"White Tiger!"

"Rocky, Adam, we don't wanna fight you! You have to fight the evil!" Tommy said.

The other two rangers' response was just to have the power sword and axe in their hands ready to fight.

"This is bad." Billy said as he kicked a putty away from him.

"Putties, get the girls. We'll take care of these two." Adam said going towards Billy.

Aisha and Kimberly were now faced with fighting more putties as Tommy and Billy had no choice to fight their friends.

"Adam! Stop!" Billy said as he dodged Adam swinging his axe.

"Rocky! You have to remember! We're your friends! We're a family!" Tommy said blocking Rocky's sword with Saba.

"Adam is my family, and you want to ruin that. So I can't let you live." Rocky said before kicking Tommy to the ground.

"We don't!" Tommy said tripping Rocky and now wrapping his hands around his throat.

"ROCKY! FIGHT THE EVIL! YOU AND ADAM ARE OUR FRIENDS!" Tommy screamed pleading with the red ranger.

"If you wan the old me back so much..." Rocky said before grabbing Saba.

"Do it, white ranger. Destroy your friends, your family." Rocky sneered.

Tommy back away after letting go of Rocky.

There was no way he could kill Rocky or Adam.

"TOMMY LOOK OUT!" Kimberly said as Rocky pinned him to the ground.

"Tommy! We need to retreat!" Billy said as Adam continued to attack him with his axe, before tripping him.

"Say goodbye, blue ranger." Adam said before raising his axe in the air going in for a strike to Billy's neck.

"No!" Aisha screamed after destroy several putties and tackling Adam to the ground head first knocking his axe away.

Rocky saw Adam get knocked down and got up.

"This isn't over, rangers." He said before teleporting away.

"Rocky went back to Lord Zedd!" Tommy said.

"But Adam didn't." Billy said noting their friend was not laying on the ground motionless.

"Rangers, come in." Zordon said.

"Zordon, what it it?"

"Report to the Command Center immediately, bring Adam too."

After teleporting back to their base, Zordon said "It appears you were successful in breaking the spell on Adam."

"We did?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but Rocky is still under the spell. When Aisha tackled Adam to the ground, it broke Zedd's control over him."

The five rangers powered down, and Adam began waking up.

"My head...what happened to me? Where's Zedd?" Adam asked.

"You're back! Aisha said hugging him."

"Ow!" Adam flinched as his head was still hurting from when his head hit the ground.

"Adam, you and Rocky were out under a spell by Lord Zedd. He made you two believe that the other rangers wanted to destroy your relationship and sent you to destroy them. Aisha tackled you to the ground to stop you from killing Billy. The impact your head made with the ground may be what broke the spell on you." Zordon said.

"And Rocky?"

"He went back to Lord Zedd."

Adam couldn't help but fall on his knees "What's he doing with Rocky?" Adam asked fighting back tears.

"Unfortunately, we do not know. I am sorry, Adam. But you rangers need to be prepared. I fear Lord Zedd may be working on a way to make the spell on Rocky more difficult to break."

"But now what? I can't believe Rocky's with Zedd." Adam said.

"I made a promise to Rocky that we would get you back. Now I'm making the same promise to you. We will get Rocky back, Adam."

Meanwhile, Rocky had teleported back to Zedd.

"Red ranger. You los the back ranger to the enemy!"

"Forgive me, Master. They would've gotten me too if I hadn't come back here."

"All is forgiven. Now look in my staff." Lord Zedd said waving it in Rocky's face.

"Let's see those rangers try to break an even stronger spell! Tomorrow you go back and destroy all of them!"

"Yes, Master."

The next day, Adam woke up, still in disbelief that Rocky was working with Zedd.

He was about to call the other rangers to help him and Alpha find a way to break the spell on Rocky, when suddenly a red flash of light appeared.

Rocky was now standing in front of him in his bedroom.

Adam's mind slipped past the fact that his boyfriend was under the control of the enemy when he hugged him.

"Rocky? What happened to you? How'd you escape Lord Zedd's lair?"

Rocky simply gave an evil smile and Adam, before Adam realized his boyfriend was still working with the enemy.

"Oh no." Adam reached for his communicator when he dropped it, feeling Rocky's hands wrap around his throat.

"Ro-Rocky..." Adam groaned in pain, as Rocky continued to choke him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rocky...fight the evil!" Adam groaned as he felt Rocky choke him against his bedroom wall.

Rocky continued to squeeze Adam's throat, and would have been continued if Adam hadn't kicked him in the chest.

Adam had barely any time to catch his breath as he pushed Rocky back and made a run for the front door.

"Get back here, black ranger!" Rocky said running after him.

Adam made it out of his house not knowing what to do.

He left his communicator on his bedroom floor when Rocky started choking him.

The black ranger then decided it was his only bet to get any help with whatever was taking over his boyfriend.

"Here, Adam, I just wanna talk." Rocky said looking around the house for him.

When Rocky opened the bathroom door, Adam kicked his boyfriend's back to the floor before going back into his bedroom to get his communicator.

"Guys! Rocky's in my house! He attacked me!"

"Adam?" Tommy spoke slowly.

"Guys! Please hurry! Rocky's tried to choke me and-"

"Adam?!" Tommy asked now more awake.

"I'm sorry. Adam can't talk right now. If you wanna see him, meet us at the park." Rocky spoke into Adam's communicator.

"ROCKY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tommy asked.

"Tick-tock, rangers. Don't worry. I won't hurt him a lot." Rocky spoke holding Adam the same way Goldar held him before abducting him.

"Guys! Wake up! We have trouble. Rocky kidnapped Adam."

After teleporting to the park, Rocky had a group of putties tie Adam to a tree with a chain.

"Rocky! Listen to me! This isn't you! Lord Zedd is controlling you!" Adam pleaded as he saw Rocky pull a small knife from his pocket.

Suddenly, there was a glimpse of hope for Adam.

"Adam! Help! It's controlling me!" Rocky said showing hesitation with the knife.

"Fight it! Rocky, fight the evil and-"

"Shut up!" Rocky said slapping Adam.

"Now that the annoying red ranger is fighting my control, I guess I have to kill you slowly to torture him, while he can do nothing."

"He was able to admit that you're controlling him, whoever-you-are."

"Quiet! Now I'll just make a few slow, painful cuts, and wait to kill you when the other rangers arrive. Then after I kill you, I'll kill your friends, before I escape this body and destroy the red ranger's body. And you rangers thought Lord Zedd put a spell on you."

"What are you talking about?" Adam said struggling

"The spell Lord Zedd put you two under was really me taking over your minds. The red ranger was more angered towards my master which makes his body more difficult for me to stop controlling. The only way I can get out of his body is if I choose to. A part of me that took over your body was freed only cause your emotions are in more control. Pity. Lord Zedd's time to reign will finally come!"

"Not gonna happen!"

Adam knew that voice.

"Alright who or whatever you are, let Adam go and get out of Rocky's body!"

"Well, the gang's all here. Putties, attack!" Rocky said.

"Guys, take care of the putties, I'll try to save Rocky from whatever's controlling him."

"Right! It's morphin time!"

After morphing, Tommy charged Rocky but was met with shock when Goldar appeared.

"Not today, rangers!" Goldar said waving his sword which Tommy dodged.

"You missed, Goldar!" Tommy said still charging towards Rocky.

"Who said I was trying to hurt you? I was trying out a little something from Lord Zedd to help out the red ranger here!"

"What?" The rangers asked as they noticed small energy beams in the air form when Goldar swung his sword.

The beams then became circular, and sent out a blast toward Tommy, Kimberly, Billy and Aisha, each of them being encased and floating in the air.

"Now that that is complete, I want to watch you destroy the black ranger!"

"Excellent. But I won't do it right now. I want our putties to have some fun. Putties, attack him until I say stop." Rocky sneered.

Right then, the putties all ganged up on Adam who did his best to free himself from the tree, but the chai was so tight, it was useless.

"Adam! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" The other rangers screamed as Adam was beaten by the putties.

After ten minutes of being beaten, Adam now had bruises on his arms, and his abdomen.

The other rangers still tried in vain to escape the energy rings that encased them as they tried to help.

"Stop!" Rocky said.

"Black ranger, you are one formidable opponent. But you will not last. I'll do you one favor before I kill you."

And with that, the monster controlling Rocky freed itself making itself shown, but knocking Rocky out cold in the process.

The monster was shaped like a red heart with a crack down the middle.

"I'm the Heart Breaker! When two people are in love I take over their minds, and make them do anything in the name of love." The monster laughed.

"Finally! The moment is here! The rangers will die!"

Heart Breaker looked at Rocky's unconscious body and said "you two were the best test subjects I ever had. But it's time to start to start the dying." He said as he picked up the pocket knife near Rocky.

"ROCKY! ROCKY! Help me!" Adam screamed as he tried to free himself, once again finding it just as useless.

The other rangers then tried to get Rocky to wake up by shouting Rocky's name.

"One little cut here." The Heart Breaker said running the knife down Adam's left arm.

Adam let out a painful gasp, as the monster made an identical cut on his other arm.

"Rocky!" Adam pleaded. "Help me!"

After making a few more slow cuts, the Heart Breaker raised the knife to Adam's neck.

"This will end it. Goodbye."

"NOT SO FAST!"

Just then, The rangers were surprised and relieved to see Rocky awake and on his feet charging towards the enemy.

"What?! How?!"

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore! It's Morphin Time!"

Rocky then used his power sword the knock the pocket knife out of the Heart Breakers' hand.

After knocking it out, Rocky slash the monster several times with his sword, before it eventually exploded in a flash.

"Next time, rangers!" Goldar said before disappearing.

After Goldar vanished, the energy rings holding the other rangers, vanished, freeing them.

"Rocky! You're okay!" Tommy said.

"We're proud of you." Aisha said."

"I don't care about that right now. I care about Adam." Rocky said swinging his sword at the chain several times before they broke causing Adam to fall fscd down.

"Adam...I'm so sorry." Rocky said fighting tears as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Rocky?" Adam asked as he looked at his boyfriend who caught him.

"We need to get to Zordon. Maybe he knows a way to heal Adam."

Without hesitation, Rocky teleported while holding Adam, followed by the others.

"Zordon, I did something horrible. But it wasn't my fault." Rocky said as he held Adam as he lay unconscious.

"Rocky, you have no need to apologize. You were under control by Lord Zedd's monster. You cannot blame yourself."

"But I hurt the others, and Adam. I almost killed him."

"You must understand, anything you do under the influence of Lord Zedd or his monsters is not your fault."

Just then, Adam woke up.

"Did we save Rocky?" Adam asked.

"You were saved by me. I'm so glad your okay." Rocky said hugging Adam.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Those putties did a number on you."

"I just wanna rest."

"You will. Alpha, czn you take a look at Adam's injuries?"

"Already on it." Alpha said having Adam lay back scanning his injuries.

"It appears none of the injuries are major. He just needs to bandaged up, and take it easy for a while."

"Thats good. Wanna go back home, Adam?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, that would be good."

And with that, Rocky held his boyfriend and teleported them bsck to Adam's bedroom.

A/N: So now that they're both not evil anymore, all is good...right? Also the smut is next chapter also.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam groaned as Rocky slowly helped him get back in bed.

"I am so sorry, Adam. You know I tried to fight that monster's control over me-"

"Stop blaming yourself." Adam said with a concerned look on his face as he winced his eyes laying back in his bed.

"I'm trying but-" Rocky was cut off by Adam kissing his lips.

"Please stop. I just wanna spend time with you while I heal. And no, Rocky, I don't blame you nor am I mad at you for what you did to me."

Rocky wiped his face with the back of his hands refusing to cry.

"Thanks, Adam." Rocky said hugging Adam.

"Adam?" Rocky said not having a reply worried that he touched a bruise on Adam's arms.

Adam had fallen victim to the sleep he was deprived of during the night.

"Adam?" Rocky said slowly shaking his arm.

"Sorry. Worrying about you all night and everything that happened this morning didn't give me a lot of sleep." Adam said slowly with his eyes still closed.

"How about we just take a nap for now? It's still early and only a few people are awake." Rocky suggested.

"That would be good." Adam said laying his head near Rocky who asked an unexpected question.

"What about your parents? I know our families accepted our relationship and all, but what if they come in and think we were-"

"My parents left to go visit my grandparents in San Francisco yesterday afternoon before our date. They'll be back in two weeks."

"Okay." Rocky smiled as he slept next to Adam thinking of how to make up for the date ruined by Goldar.

About an hour and a half later, Adam woke up to an empty bed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. Only eight in the morning. Man, does Lord Zedd know how to ruin the morning.

He got out of bed, and stepped out of his room, calling Rocky's name.

Thanks to the nap, his body hurt slightly less when he moved.

"I'm in the kitchen." Rocky answered.

Adam walked in the kitchen following the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"What's going on?"

"Goldar ruined our date which was gonna be a picnic in the park. Unfortunately, While I was still possessed by that monster, I destroyed everything for the picnic last night. So I am making up for what they ruined."

"Really?"

"Really. I may be a bottomless pit when it comes to food, but for you, I'll share." Rocky laughed.

"Thank you. But you know what this means, right?" Adam asked as he got plates and utensils ready.

"What?" Rocky said cooking the last two pancakes.

"Next time it's my turn to do something romantic for you." Adam responded.

"I look forward to it." Rocky smiled putting the food on the table. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, and coconut pancakes. Your favorite."

"Thank you, Rocky. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome."

The two teens ate in a comfortable silence with Adam occasionally smiling to Rocky indicating that he liked the food.

"So I guess my first time cooking for you was a success." Rocky smiled.

"Yes, it was."

"So now what do you want to do?" Rocky asked.

"Well it's a little cliché but I figured since we ate, we could watch a movie." Adam replied.

"Sounds good." Rocky smiled.

After watching Jurassic Park in the living room, Rocky was asleep on Adam's shoulder.

Adam couldn't look away from Rocky's sleeping face so he just kissed his forehead.

"Adam? Did you just kiss my forehead?" Rocky asked slowly opening his eyes.

"Maybe." Adam said as he did it again. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Rocky only smiled as he pulled Adam in for a passionate kiss with Adam straddling Rocky.

The kiss quickly turned into a makeout session where Rocky slipped his hands under Adam's shirt and tank top and lifted them off before realizing what he did.

"Do you want this, Rocky?" Adam asked after his bare chest was revealed not caring about the bruises from the putties earlier that day.

"I do. But I don't want to rush you into it, if you're not ready. Is this what you-" Rocky replied as he was cut off with Adam's kiss.

"I do. I want this with you. I'm sure of it." Adam said slowly.

Rocky smiled as he felt Adam's hands undo the buttons on his shirt and throw it across the living room, and kiss him back.

Rocky moaned as Adam removed his lips from Rocky's ad started to kiss down his neck.

Adam continued to kiss down Rocky's chest, paying attention to Rocky's nipples by licking and sucking on them making the red ranger moan more.

"Oh god...Adam, that feels so good."

Rocky then flipped them so he was on top of Adam. However, Rocky was not in the mood for teasing.

Rocky slowly pulled off his boyfriend's pajama pants leaving him only in black boxer briefs.

"Don't tease me" Adam moaned as Rocky pulled off his underweat and went to town with his cock.

"Yes...feels so good" Adam moaned with his eyes closed as he ran his hands through Rocky's hair.

After several minutes, Rocky pulled his mouth off, and brought Adam's hands to his jeans.

Adam got the hint right away and undid the button and zipper on Rocky's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers briefs.

Ricky moaned when Adam started to stroke his cock for a few seconds, before sucking on it.

"Yes, Adam! Don't stop!" Rocky groaned as he ran his hands through Adam's hair.

Adam then stopped, and took Rocky's hand walking out of the living room.

"Adam, where-"

"My room." Adam said as he pushed Rocky on his bed before kissing him on his lips, and started to kiss down his body.

"Do it, Adam." Rocky panted as Adam's kisses got lower.

Rocky moaned lowly as Adam slowly stuck one finger inside his hole, before adding another.

It wasn't long before Adam removed his fingers, and slowly pushed his cock inside Rocky's hole.

"OH GOD! IT HURTS SO GOOD!" Rocky screamed as Adam's slow thrusts gradually increased in speed.

The pleasure only grew for Rocky as Adam grabbed the red ranger's cock and started to pump it with his thrusts.

"Adam! I'm so close! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Rocky!" Adam moaned as he came inside Rocky who came all over the chests with a shout.

After their orgasm, both teens panted as they came down from the orgasmic highs, and Adam pulled out.

"Wow. That was better than I thought it would be." Rocky panted,

"Thanks." Adam smiled before he let his head fall on Rocky's chest as they cuddled in Adam's bed.

"So..." Rocky said after a few seconds.

"So what" Adam said.

"You said next time it's your turn to do a romantic gesture for me." Rocky smiled as he kissed Adam's hand.

"I know. But I'm telling you what it is. At least not for another week."

"Why" Rocky asked.

"Your original date for me was a surprise, so my plan for a date for you is a surprise." Adam smiled.

"I can still try to figure it out."

"I won't tell you even if you guess correctly." Adam said.

At that moment Lord Zedd had heard their post-sex conversation without watching the actual sex, and started to plan for his next scheme.

"I'll let the red and black rangers have their romance, but then I will get them back as my loyal servants and use them to destroy the world!"

"But master,we made the red and black rangers evil before, and the other rangers broke the spell on one of them, and the monster possessing them got destroyed."

"I didn't say anything about a monster controlling them this time, Goldar." Lord Zedd said with a evil laugh. "This time I will take my evil to them!"

A/N: So Lord Zedd still has it out for Adam and Rocky. What is his new plan to make them evil, and will it work again?


	5. Chapter 5

***TWO DAYS AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER***

Rocky could not believe what Adam had planned for him.

Adam had taken him to Six Flags Magic Mountain.

Adam knew Rocky had a thing for thrills so why why not go on the roller coasters?

"Adam, I can't believe you took me here." Rocky said kissing Adam on the cheek.

"Well, I figured we needed a day to just have some fun even if Lord Zedd hasn't done anything in a while."

"Shh, don't jinx it." Rocky said laughing.

Just then Lord Zedd was watching and listening. He too, laughed at Rocky's response.

"Foolish rangers. All part of my plan. Now go have fun, cause tonight you're my loyal servants again!" Lord Zedd laughed maniacally.

"Master, you still haven't told me your plan to make the red and black rangers evil again." Goldar said in observation.

"You'll know it when I make them evil! Now just watch the rangers have their fun before we have ours." Lord Zedd said.

After going through the main gate, Adam accepted a map from an employee, and opened it up to find the nearest ride.

"Looks like the park is empty today. Just means less waiting in lines for us. And the nearest roller coaster is the Revolution." Adam said.

"Let's go, then." Rocky said with a smile.

"So we'll start at Revolution, and work our way to the other side then. Sounds like a plan." Adam said.

When they got to Revolution, they found they were the only people at the ride.

Right away, the operators opened the gates and let them get on the ride.

After checking their restraints, the operators sent the train saying "enjoy your first ride of the day on the one-loop wonder."

After they got off, they found themselves going up a stair case leading to a pathway to two more rides. A rollercoaster that looks like a dragon and a water ride.

Thye decided to skip the water ride due to the weather being in the 60's.

"That Tatsu one looks like a lot of fun. It's shaped like a dragon, too." Rocky noted. "It may already be my favorite ride here." He laughed noting that the ride reminded him of his zord.

"Well it looks like it's empty, too. Lets go before it gets crowded." Adam said running with Rocky following after.

When they got to the ride, they were surprised to see that the ride is not like the others. They saw after the employees checked the restraints, the entire train rotated 90 degrees so the people were hanging on their backs facing down.

"Well, it looks like it's my favorite ride too." Adam said.

As they got on the ride with no problem, they couldn't help but feel their hearts drop when they were rotated and let out a scream of excitement.

As the ride went, they thought they were ready for all the twists and turns of the ride, but there was thing they were not expecting.

A pretzel loop that started down and went up unlike other looping roller coasters.

That's what really made Rocky scream "I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE!"

Adam was silent as he felt like he couldn't feel anything in his body.

"Adam" Rocky said as the train entered the station again.

"I GOTTA GO ON THAT AGAIN!" Adam said out loud.

"We should!" Rocky smiled.

"If you want to ride again, you can in an empty row." The operator said as they stayed since no one was in line for their row.

Both rangers went a second time and after exiting, they soon found a staircase that led them to a few more rides.

After walking up the staircase, they found a smaller roller coaster called Ninja, which was usually famous with kids.

After going on that ride, they exited and made a left turn toward Superman: Escape from Krypton.

Just like the other rides, there was practically no line.

As they were strapped in the seats, the operator asked them "You guys want a countdown or a surprise"

"A countdown." Everyone on the train said.

"10, 9, 8, BYE!" The operator said as the train was launched backwards ad upwards on the tower.

Just like on Tatsu, they couldn't hold there screams of excitement.

Back with Goldar, he was getting anxious as to when Lord Zedd would enact his plan to turn the rangers evil.

"Almost time, Goldar, the romantic gesture from the black ranger is almost over." Lord Zedd said.

Several hours later, Rocky and Adam had just exited the last ride of the day, Apocalypse and were on the way to the parking lot so Adam could take Rocky home.

"Thank you for today, Adam." Rocky said kissing Adam on the lips before Adam started driving away from the parking lot.

"You're welcome, Rocky." Adam said.

"Now's the time, Goldar! Watch and learn, and welcome the rangers when they arrive here!" Lord Zedd said as he disappeared.

As Adam walked Rocky to the door, Lord Zedd appeared in front of them.

"Hello Rangers! Miss me" Lord Zedd said.

"What do you want, you monster." Rocky said hoping his family wouldn't come outside.

"It's Master, not monster." Lord Zedd simply replied.

Right away, Adam and Rocky turned away and ran hoping to get Lord Zedd away from Rocky's family.

After running for several minutes to an abandoned alley, Lord Zedd said "Don't worry about your family red ranger, it's not them I want, it's both of you."

"You're not getting anyone we care about anymore!" Rocky said charging towards him.

"Rocky! Look out!" Adam said as Lord Zedd waved his staff that released beams of electrical energy toward Rocky and hit him.

"NO! ROCKY!" Adam said as he charged Zedd before he too, was hit.

Both rangers were silent as Lord Zedd struck them with his staff for several minutes.

Zordon could feel the evil energy that Lord Zedd had unleashed and called the other rangers to the Command Center.

"Tommy, you, Billy, Aisha, and Kimberly must find Adam and Rocky. Lord Zedd has attacked them."

"But where" Tommy said.

"Right here." A familiar voice said.

Rocky and Adam appeared in the Command Center just then.

"Guys, what happened, Lord Zedd attacked you guys again, are you okay" Tommy said.

"Better than okay." Adam said with a smile.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

After morphing, Adam and Rocky grabbed Tommy and teleported away.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed.

"What just happened" Billy thought out loud.

"Why would Adam and Rocky take Tommy"

"Rangers, I fear that they are once again in control of Lord Zedd. You must act quickly and find them before they hurt innocent people." Zordon said.

Adam and Rocky then teleported to Lord Zedd each of them holding Tommy's arms.

"Master, we have brought you the white ranger." Rocky said.

"And I have taken his morpher." Adam said throwing it across the floor.

"You guys...this isn't you! You're power rangers!" Tommy said.

"Silence him!" Lord Zedd said.

"Shut up!" Adam said hitting the back of Tommy's neck knocking him out.

"Good, my rangers. Now go chain him over there to the wall."

"Yes, Master."

After chaining Tommy to the wall, Lord Zedd was absolutely happy.

"Would you like us to get the other power rangers" Rocky asked.

"No, not yet. For now, have fun with the white ranger. Attack him any way you see fit, but leave him alive."

"Yes Master." With that, Rocky and Adam got their power sword and axe.

"Master, how did you get them in your control" Goldar asked.

"Look to the right, Goldar"

"A red and black candle with a flame."

"Yes, the fire is a special kind that is nearly impossible to put out, and the wax cannot melt. As long as those candle are burning, the red ad black rangers will be on our side! And the best part is that Neither Zordon nor the other rangers know about it! They'll be trying in vein to get their friends back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Adam and Rocky took turns as they punched and kicked Tommy who was chained to the wall for ten minutes.

It was only a matter of time before the beating woke up the white ranger.

"Stop...please" Tommy groaned as he looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, white ranger, but we have our orders." Adam said as he slowly ran his axe against Tommy's arm.

Tommy could only let out a painful scream as Rocky did the same to the other arm with his sword.

"Rangers, that's enough! Go to the city and get the others!" Lord Zedd said.

"Yes, Master." Rocky and Adam said as they teleported away.

"So Tommy, it seems like you are finally on the losing team. How does it feel"

"Release Adam and Rocky from your spell!" Tommy said all in one breath.

"I have a better idea, white ranger." Lord Zedd sneered.

He held his staff up to Tommy's face balancing his chin on top.

"How would you like to be one of my rangers"

"Never in a million years. You hurt innocent people. You tried to destroy Adam and Rocky's relationship." Tommy growled.

"From the looks of it, I made that relationship stronger."

"No matter what you do, evil will never win. The power rangers will find a way to win." Tommy said.

"Not when they fight against their own." Lord Zedd laughed.

What Lord Zedd did next surprised Tommy.

He undid the chains from the wall, freeing the ranger letting Tommy fall on his hands and knees.

"Why would you-" Tommy said as Lord Zedd waved his staff in front of him releasing the same kind of energy he used on Rocky and Adam.

The energy from the staff also healed Tommy's injuries from the red and black rangers.

While the energy struck Tommy, a new white candle started to form next to the red and black ones that were formed earlier.

"YES! I HAVE THE LEADER OF THE POWER RANGERS IN MY CONTROL!" Lord Zedd said.

"What is your mission for me, Master?" Tommy said kneeling down.

Lord Zedd picked up the morpher Adam threw on the ground and gave it to Tommy.

"Join the black and red ranger. They know you're on the way. Destroy the other rangers. If they offer to join us, destroy them anyway! You three are the strongest of them all!"

"Yes, Master. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Tommy teleported to where Adam and Rocky were. They were near the cave that Adam, Rocky and Aisha were almost bitten by the snake.

"Tommy, so glad you could join us." Rocky said.

"Yes, we were just about to give reason for the others to come here so can destroy them." Adam smiled.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha, Zordon, and the others watched as now Tommy was on Lord Zedd's side.

"This is bad. Tommy, Rocky, and Adam are all tough individually, but now that they're evil..." Billy said

"Rangers, you must believe in yourselves. No matter what, evil will never win." Zordon said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

The remaining good rangers teleported to where their friends were.

"You guys don't have to do this." Billy started.

"You don't have to serve Lord Zedd." Aisha said "Try to remember who you really are."

"Tommy, you've been in situation before. You made it out once, you make it out again." Kimberly said.

"Psh. Remember what?" Adam snarked. "Our powers were limited when we were with you. Now us three, are the most powerful humans in the world."

"Adam has a point. Putties get them!" Tommy said pointing his arm to the blue, yellow, and pink rangers.

In a flash, several putties attacked and made it impossible for Billy, Aisha, ad Kimberly to see their friends.

"Boys, I believe we have some tricks to try." Rock said getting his power sword.

"Yes, we do. Master gave our powers an upgrade." Tommy said getting Saba.

"Shall we?" Adam asked getting his axe.

"On my count, boys." Tommy smiled.

"THIS IS IT GOLDAR! THE POWER UPGRADES I GAVE THE RED, BLACK , AND WHITE RANGERS WILL DESTROY THE OTHERS FOR SURE!"

"3, 2, 1. NOW!"

Tommy, Rocky, and Adam each used their weapons to draws beams of light that turned into arrows that went straight for Billy, Aisha, and Kimberly.

As the energy got near, the putties all dodged the attack and got behind the other rangers, pushing them toward the attacks.

Billy, Aisha, and Kimberly were hit right away and fell straight down screaming in pain.

"One more time should do it." Rocky said.

"Let's just strike them up close so we know if and when they're dead." Adam suggested.

"Excellent." Tommy said as they walked toward them.

"THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN I EXPECTED!" Lord Zedd screamed in excitement.

"We're going to rule to universe!" Goldar said.

"RETREAT!" Billy said as they teleported away just barely pushing off several putties off of them.

"After them!" Tommy said.

"NO! NOT YET!" Lord Zedd said.

"But Master..."

" I know what I said. But wait until the next time you see them. Like tomorrow after school. I want to see how you destroy them without using powers! They are so weak now compared to you!"

"Yes, Master." All three said teleporting back to Lord Zedd.

"THAT WAS AMAZING RANGERS! YOU SHOULD ALL BE VERY PROUD!"

"Thank you Master, for upgrading our powers."

"You deserve it. No go back to your human lives for now. I'll summon you next time I need you!"

"As you wish." The three said as they teleported back to Angel Grove as if they didn't try to kill their friends.

The next day during school, Billy, Aisha, and Kimberly were nowhere to be seen.

They spent the whole day with Zordon and Alpha wondering what kind of control Lord Zedd has over their friends.

"I don't understand...even when Tommy was the green ranger, he never had that kind of power." Kimberly said.

"It's like Zedd is making his powers to make theirs stronger." Billy said.

"That is exactly what happened." Zordon said.

How do we get them back on our side?" Aisha asked.

"Behold the viewing globe and look at Zedd." Zordon said.

"There, next to Zedd. Three candles. To Zedd's right side." Billy said.

"White, black, and red. Are those how he's controlling them?" Kimberly asked.

"It appears that the candles are what is keeping them under Lord Zedd's control."

"So now what?" Kimberly asked. "How do we get to where Zedd is, and put the candles out?"

"You can't." A familiar voice said out of nowhere scaring the three rangers.

When they turned around, they were shocked and scared to death to see Tommy, Adam, and Rocky all behind them.

"Hey guys. Missed you at school today." Tommy said with an evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you how worried we were when you weren't at school?" Rocky asked feigning concern while under Lord Zedd's control.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked slowly backing away.

"What do you mean? We have just as much right to be here. You, on the other hand, skipped school. I could tell your families." Adam said.

"Tommy, Rocky, Adam! Lord Zedd has you under his control. You must look at the viewing globe." Zordon said.

"Can it, old man. We have a new master now, and we are on orders." Rocky snapped back.

"But Rocky, you can't serve Lord Zedd. He's making you attack your friends." Alpha said.

"Friends? Not anymore, tin man." Adam sneered. "Tommy and Rocky are my friends. These three are not." He said pointing to Billy, Aisha, and Kimberly.

"We are your friends! Lord Zedd turned you against us! Billy said stepping forward.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted slapping Billy's face hard. "Show some respect!"

Billy put his hand on his face, gasping at what had happened.

"You monster!" Kimberly said pushing Tommy back.

"That's it. I say we do what Master told us to." Tommy said.

With that, Rocky grabbed Billy, Tommy grabbed Kimberly, and Adam grabbed Aisha and teleported away.

"Ay-yi-yi! Zordon! This just keeps getting worse! What do we do?" Alpha said.

"Alpha, I believe it may be a desperate enough situation, to call for help from someone else."

"But who, Zordon? There's only three other people in the world who know the rangers." Alpha said wondering to who Zordon was referring to.

Meanwhile, the rangers were teleported back to where they fought the previous day.

"Ready for round two, boys?" Tommy asked as they still held the others.

The evil rangers let go and split up going in seperate directions.

"We can't just leave this place. They'll just come back and find us. We have to fight." Billy said.

"But where'd they go? More importantly, how do we put out Lord Zedd's candles that's controlling them?" Kimberly asked.

"You can't!" They knew that voice.

The other were now in front of them.

"If you really want a chance to prove how desperate you are, maybe you should just fight us" Rocky said smiling.

"No matter how much you try, Lord Zedd will win." Tommy smiled.

"No, he won't. You guys said that as long as the power rangers exist, evil will never win." Aisha said.

"I'm getting real tired of this. Let's get them!" Adam said

"Do it my rangers! Destroy them, then destroy Zordon!" They all heard a familiar voice say.

"Yes Master."

With that, they charged the other rangers who did the same.

After several minutes of both sides not giving in, it seemed that hope was lost for Billy, Kimberly, and Aisha.

Aisha was trapped in a small corner with Adam trying to reach out and attack.

Billy was being lifted up against a tree by Rocky finding his attempts to fight him off useless.

Kimberly was being held by Tommy who had her arms behind her. However, she was able to fight him off by hitting her head backwards against his.

Tommy groaned in pain, and let go only to be kicked down.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

Once she morphed, she aimed her bow at Rocky.

"Don't make me do this."

"I won't. I'll make you hurt him, though." Rocky said now holding Billy in front of him.

It was wasn't long after that Adam was able to get Aisha.

"Your loss, pink ranger. You're outnumbered." Adam said.

"Master will be so happy when he finds out we destroyed them." Tommy said grabbing Kimberly's arm and taking her morpher powering her down.

"Stop. Please...you have to remember" Billy pleaded.

"You already tried saying that. It got boring real quick." Rocky said slowly twisting him arms causing him to scream in pain.

"Should we kill them now or bring them to Master and do it n front of him?" Adam asked.

"BRING THEM TO ME! YOU'VE DONE WELL ONCE AGAIN MY RANGERS!" They all heard Lord Zedd's voice say.

"AY-YI-YI-YI! ZORDON! THEY NEED HELP RIGHT AWAY!" Alpha said watching on the viewing globe.

As soon as they were going to teleport away, a unknown figure quickly moved by and freed the captive rangers.

"Who's there?" Tommy said after being knocked down.

The unknown figure was then joined by several others. "Where there is evil, good will always prevail."

"Who is that?" Billy asked after getting up.

"Zordon told us you needed help and that your friends were under the control of an evil force." One voice said.

"We do, thank you. But who are you guys?"

"Whoever you are, we'll just kill you all too!" Adam said charging the group before being knocked down.

"ADAM!" Rocky screamed running toward the group before he was knocked down too.

"Lord Zedd has los this round." One of the unknown beings said.

"We'll be back." Tommy said before teleporting.

Adam and Rocky teleported away shortly.

"Who are you guys? You saved us." Billy asked after running to them.

"We are all one. I am Trey. I have been sent by Zordon to not only help you, but to also give someone on this planet my powers as the gold ranger.

"But who?" Aisha asked.

"That is a difficult question to answer. You three currently cannot accept the power as you already have your own, and I would never give my powers to someone under the influence of evil."

"But is that the only reason your here? I feel like there's something else." Kimberly said.

"You are correct. Not only do I have to transfer my powers to someone, Zordon asked me to help you fight off the evil by assisting you in finding the Zeo crystals."

"Zeo crystals?"

"Yes, however, if your friends under the influence of Lord Zedd find them first, the earth is in trouble."

"How?"

"Not only will the Zeo Crystals give you all new powers, but they can also be used to increase their power."

"Thank you for helping us. We need to find the Zeo crystals right away." Billy said.

"YOU FOOLISH RANGERS MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BUT NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT THE ZEO CRYSTALS DO, I WILL WIN FOR SURE!" They all heard Lord Zedd say.

"You can't be too sure Lord Zedd! You don't even know where to look for them!" Billy screamed.

"OH REALLY, BECAUSE WHEN I CAME TO EARTH EARLIER, I FOUND SOME PRECULIAR LOOKING OBJECTS WITH EXTREME POWERS, AND I WONDER WHAT THEY DO!"

Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, and Trey all could now see Lord Zedd with the other rangers.

"It can't be! Those are the-"

"The Zeo Crystals! And now watch as I turn my rangers into an even stronger fighting force!" They could all now see Lord Zedd with the other rangers.

Lord Zedd then raised three of the crystals above Rocky, Adam, and Tommy.

"Rocky, you are now Zeo Ranger three-blue!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Adam, you are now Zeo Ranger four-green!"

"Thank you, Master!"

"Tommy, you are now Zeo Ranger five-red!"

"Thank you Master, for the new power."

"NO! HOW COULD THE FORCE OF EVIL HAVE GOTTEN SUCH A POWERFUL CRYSTAL?!" Trey asked.

"And now, my Rangers! Destroy them!"

"POWER RANGERS! ZEO!" Tommy, Adam, and Rocky said as they morphed, and teleported back to where the others were.

a/n: shit just got real...


	8. Chapter 8

"Now this is what I call power." Tommy said reappearing towards the others.

"I feel stronger than I ever felt." Rocky said.

"Me too. Now let's go get them." Adam said.

"We can't stay here. We have to retreat." Trey said as he attempted to distract them with energy blasts from his staff directed at the rock formation behind them.

"Get that out of my face!" Adam said stepping forward as he simply turned his head avoiding the blasts not knowing Trey's plan.

Adam almost was hurt by the falling rocks when Rocky and Tommy grabbed him moving him away.

Trey took Aisha and Kimberly's hands and teleported them back to the Command Center.

"We forgot Billy!" Kimberly said as he ran towards them only to be pulled back by Rocky and Adam.

"Guys! Find the other Zeo Crystals and fid someone to take over as the gold ranger! I'll be fine!" They heard Billy say before his mouth was covered.

"Well, well, it looks we have an outdated ranger here." Tommy said as he pushed Billy against a rock formation.

"Hey four eyes, there's a new blue ranger in town, and I wear it better!" Rocky said as he wrapped his hands around Billy's throat.

"Lord Zedd...will...never win. I know you guys are still in there somewhere." Billy groaned as Rocky chocked him.

"It's my turn to hurt him. He keeps talking about that mumbo jumbo still-good inside garbage." Adam said resulting in Rocky dropping Billy.

Billy barely had time to catch his breath when he heard Adam say "Zeo power punch!"

Billy screamed in pain as he was punched repeatedly against the rock formation.

"He needs help!" Kimberly said watching from the viewing globe in the Command Center.

"Rangers, I fear interfering will not help anything at the time. Billy is right. You must find the other Zeo crystals, and someone to take over as the gold ranger. Fortunately, I already have a plan on how you can find the crystals. And we have reinforcements to create a diversion."

"Who?"

"I present you the alien rangers. They helped Trey come to Earth and are willing to help defend it." Zordon said as five beings in ranger colors appeared.

"Your planet is in grave danger. If Lord Zedd wins here, other planets will be doomed." The red alien ranger said.

"But how will you help exactly?" Aisha asked.

"The water from our planet is able to put out the candles that turned your friends evil. It also heals many different injuries."

"So it can help all of our friends? Even Billy?" Kimverly asked looking at viewing globe not believing the torture he was going through.

"Yes, it will save all of them. We will create a diversion and fight your friends while you use the water from our planet to break the spell over them. Once they are free, you will be able to get the other Zeo crystals. The issue of the gold ranger powers will have to wait for now."

"It sounds like a risky plan, but it's the only one we have. Anyone have anything better?" Trey asked.

After a moment of silence, he said "Let's do this, then. We can't let Lord Zedd win."

"Hey Adam! Rocky! Tommy!" Kimberly screamed out after the alien rangers teleported away for the time being.

"Someone call us?" Tommy said as they appeared.

"We give up. Just take us to Lord Zedd so we don't have to die in front of our families." Aisha said.

"Well, this plan went better than expected." Rocky sneered.

The three evil rangers then teleported away with the pink, yellow, and gold rangers to Lord Zedd.

"Master, the pink, yellow, and gold rangers have surrendered. Their only request was to not die in front of their families." Adam said holding Kimberly.

"Good, my rangers. Put them with the blue ranger."

They were then take to where the candles were, and Billy who was sitting with his back against a wall.

"Guys, why'd you give up? You can't end it like this." Billy said.

"Shut up, Billy. We have no chance against them." Aisha said she was pushed near him.

"And now, to do this world a favor. Goodbye, rangers." Tommy said slowly walking towards them.

"NOW!" Kimberly screamed.

"What the-" Adam said but was cut off as he was knocked down next to Rocky.

"It's a trap!" Rocky screamed before he too, was knocked down.

The alien rangers the appeared in front of the evil ones.

"Evil will not win, not now, not ever!" The white alien ranger said they charged the evil rangers.

"Master!" Tommy called out blocking their attacks.

"You rangers ruin everything! Goldar, get in there and destroy the intruders!". Lord Zedd called out.

"Look who has some nerve coming here!" Goldar said appearing before Kimberly and Aisha.

Billy noticed two glowing lights several feet behind Goldar before noticing Adam and Rocky were waking up.

"Guys, I think those lights are the-"

"They are!" Trey said.

"You're not getting your hands on those crystals!" Adam said as he punched Billy in the stomach as Goldar charged the girls.

"Trey! Do it!" The white alien ranger said as he used his staff to fire energy beams toards Goldar and the evil rangers knocking them down.

"NO!" Lord Zedd screamed as Kimberly and Aisha managed to get the Zeo crystals and changed instantly after feeling a surge of power rush through them.

"Zeo ranger one-pink!"

"Zeo ranger two-yellow!"

"Impossible! You two were not supposed to get the Zeo crystals!" Lord Zedd screamed.

After they changed, the white alien ranger said "now putting out the candles keeping your friends evil will be easier."

The alien rangers raised their arms and suddenly a sense of clear, calm energy appeared and went toward the white, black, and red candles putting them out.

The energy from the water also washed over Billy healing his injuries.

"What happened?" Tommy said as he woke up. "All I rember is becoming the red Zeo ranger."

"Tommy, you're okay!" Kimberly said as she hugged him.

"My head hurts." Adam said waking up "but I feel a lot stronger. I'm so confused."

"Me too. I'm the blue ranger now?" Rocky said in confusion after waking up. "Babe, you're the green ranger." He said to Adam.

"Good to see you're all back to normal." Billy said.

"Normal? What happened? And why are there a bunch more rangers here?" Tommy asked.

"We should go back to Zordon. He can explain everything." Billy said.

With that, they all teleported to the Command Center before Goldar had a chance to wake up.

"Rangers, you were successful. I congratulate you all." Zordon said.

"But, what happened exactly? How'd we get new powers?" Tommy asked "And why not Billy?"

"Rocky, you and Adam were attacked by Lord Zedd after your date. He turned you evil, and you captured Tommy who, Lord Zedd also turned evil."

"I can't believe it." Rocky said looking down.

"You three almost killed the others until Trey of Triforia here, arrived to help. He told the others of the Zeo crystals that can make their powers stronger, however, Lord Zedd found them all shortly after attacking Adam and Rocky."

"Then what?" Adam asked.

"Lord Zedd used the Zeo crystals to increase your powers and also give you new ranger colors. Ironically, I would have given you these powers later, should an evil [presence force me to."

"Wow, so Lord Zedd actually helped us in a way?"

"Indeed. The alien rangers arrived to help the others and use their water from their world to help break Lord Zedd's control over you. In addition, Kimberly and Aisha have also received Zeo powers."

"I can't believe this all happened." Tommy said.

"However, since The crystals were in the hands of Lord Zedd when you all became the Zeo rangers, there is still an evil presence in your powers."

"What does that mean? We're all still evil?" Tommy said. "Kimberly and Aisha are gonna be evil too?"

"No. Not for long. All of you with Zeo powers, make a circle with your arms out."

After doing what Zordon told, they all felt a rush of stronger energy, if possible take over.

"Wow." Rocky said. "I feel... I feel"

"Rangers, the evil presence surrounding the Zeo crystals has been erased, and your existing powers have been upgraded. How do you feel?"

"I feel energized." Tommy said.

"Rangers, the power of the Zeo crystals now reside within you. You have now become an even stronger fighting force now known as the Power Rangers Zeo. I am very proud of all of you."

"But wait, Zordon."

"Yes Trey?"

"What about the gold ranger powers?"

"Naturally, I believe that Billy would be the only reasonable choice to get those powers."

Everyone else smiled at the thought of Billy becoming the gold ranger.

"Zordon, Trey, thank you for choosing me to be the gold ranger. but I can't do it. I don't want to be a power ranger anymore."

a/n: Didn't see that one coming, did you?


	9. Chapter 9

"Billy, why? It's not us, is it?" Rocky asked concerned.

"Not at all, it's just..." Billy started.

"I love being a ranger, but I think with everything going on, it's time to pass it to someone else. After all, out of all six of us, only two have been rangers the longest." Billy said. "I think it's time for me to retire from being a ranger."

"I understand your point, Billy." Zordon said as Billy put his power coin down.

"But if Billy won't be the new gold ranger, who will?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find someone. I know we will." Tommy said. "In the meantime, Trey you can stay with me until we do."

"Thank you, Tommy. But I must advise, that if we do not find a new gold ranger within several days, I will not survive on this planet much longer."

"Speaking of, I believe that our time to leave is coming also." Delphine said.

"Goodbye, Rangers of Earth. We hope to see you again." The Alien rangers said as they teleported back home.

"So, I guess rather than finding a new gold ranger, and getting new ranger powers, everything is back to normal." Rocky said.

"NOT SO FAST RANGERS!" They heard a familiar voice say.

"Lord Zedd! What do you want, now?!" Tommy said.

"You rangers aren't the only ones who have new powers. Goldar and my new and improved putties would like to show you!" Lord Zedd said.

Goldar and the putties appeared in the park, with Goldar saying "come out rangers!"

"It might be a trap, but we have to go. There's innocent people not far form there." Kimberly said.

"Alright, guys ready. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER I - PINK!"

ZEO RANGER II - YELLOW!"

ZEO RANGER III - BLUE!"

ZEO RANGER IV - GREEN!"

ZEO RANGER V - RED!"

Trey stayed behind with Billy fearing the fight would drain him of his powers even faster.

"Alright, Goldar, you want some of this Zeo power, come and get it!" Tommy said.

"THe gang's all here! Attack!" Goldar said.

Not long after, a new monster appeared, having the appearance of two scythes crossed to form an x.

Each handle of the crossed scythes had an eye, with arms extending from the center of the x.

"It is a trap." Tommy said. "We still have to fight."

"Do it! Follow what I said!" Goldar said as he attacked Tommy.

Tommy blocked and attack from Goldar's sword with his new one, both evenly matched.

"He is stronger than before" Tommy said grunting.

"So are the putties!" Aisha said noting their endurance in taking their attacks, along with Kimberly.

The scythe monster set it eyes on it's two targets.

"You-hoo, Blue and green!"

"What? Us?" Adam said standing right in front of it.

"Lord Zedd wants some revenge on you two, so my orders are to kill you two first. And he wants to others to watch!"

"Bring it on, you overgrown weed whacker!" Rocky said.

His arms then turned into blades, and slashed towards Rocky and Adam, who narrowly dodged it.

"Adam! Rocky! Careful!" Tommy said as he was knocked down by Goldar.

"Do it!" Goldar said.

Adam and Rocky were distracted by Tommy getting knocked down to see the monster swinging it's blades towards them.

Both the blue and green Zeo rangers let out screams of pain as they fell on their backs.

"Now to get what I came for!" The monster said as he carried Adam and Rocky away as it disappeared.

"Goodbye for now, rangers!" Goldar said before he disappeared too.

"He took Adam and Rocky!" Billy screamed in frustration in the command center.

"It's my fault, for giving up my powers! I should've accepted the gold ranger powers when I had the chance." Billy said looking down in agony.

Just then, the other ranger steleported to the command center.

"Zordon, where did the monster take them? He said he wanted us to watch, so he can't just destroy them." Tommy said.

"And we have to find them fast, befor the monster changes it's mind about an audience." Kimberly said.

Adam and Rocky woke up later in the same cave where he tried to turn them evil along with Aisha.

"What do want with us?" Rocky said struggling as the monsterchained them both to the wall.

"To kill you both, of course. It's so ironic. You rangers get new powers, and my master does too, now thanks to my master, your powers can't do anything."

The monster now slowly brought it's blade up to each of them.

"It's tempting. I almost want to kill you both right here, and keave you for dead for your friends to find. In fact, I might just do that."

The monster laughed as he enjoyed watching them struggle to no avail.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe" The monster started saying as he slowly went back and forth between who to kill first.

"And you are it!" The monster said landing on Adam.

"Don't worry, green ranger, I'll make it fast and painless" he said as he raised his blade up above Adam's face.

"NO! PLEASE KILL ME! KILL ME! DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!"Rocky screamed.

"Rocky, no..." Adam said as he continued to struggle.

"Really? Tears? From a ranger? Don't make me laugh." The monster said as Adam watched in horror.

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM! KILL ME! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE HIM GET HURT! I LOVE HIM!" Rocky said almost to the point of a breakdown.

"It's so sweet, but flattery will get you nowhere."

"ADAM, I LOVE YOU! I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU!"

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!" THe monster said slapping Rocky in the face.

"ROCKY!" Adam screamed in horror as Rocky now had a cut on his cheek.

"I SHOULD JUST KILL BOTH OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME WHEN THE OTHERS GET HERE!"

"WE'RE ALREADY HERE, BUT YOU WON'T KILL ANYONE TODAY!" Tommy said arriving with Kimberly, and Aisha.

"Tommy!" Adam said.

"Sorry, it took a while. We had to get something." Tommy said.

"Get what?" The monster said.

"Gold Ranger Power!" They heard a voice say.

"More of you?! I thought there was only five!"

The gold ranger used his staff to fire energy beams to break the chains holding Adam and Rocky.

Then he used a similar beam to heal their injuries.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Trey."

"Enough of this! You hurt enough people today!" He said before using his staff to destroy the monster.

"Adam, Rocky, how are you?"

"I've had better days." Rocky said.

"Me too." Adam said.

"Thank you for helping us, Trey."

"I'm not Trey."

"But if you're not Trey, who are you?"

The gold ranger removed his helmet revealing his new alter ego.

"Jason?!"

"It's me. I heard you guys got new powers, and someone needed to step up and save Trey before the powers drained his life energy."

"It's good to have you back on the team, Jason."

"It's good to be back, though it's weired seeing you guys in diffrent colors. Last time I checked, Rocky took my spot as red, and Adam was the black ranger."

"It's complicated. But the important thing is that we're all okay."

The rangers left the cave none sensing Adam being shocked form the revelation in the cave.

Rocky said he loved him.

Adam wanted to talk to Rocky and make sure it was really love, or if Rocky was jsut saying that.

Sure, Adam did love Rocky, but he hadn't told him yet. He was sure that they tell each ither in different circumstances.

NEXT CHAPTER: Adam and Rocky talk about Rocky's declaration.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days after Jason accepted the powers of the gold ranger, Adam was still uncomfortable with what happened in the cave.

He went straight home after school noticing Rocky was not far behind.

All he saw was a blur of red behind him, knowing it was Rocky cause neither them nor Tommy had yet to adjust their color changes outside of fighting evil.*

"Hi." Rocky said simply smiling at his boyfriend.

"Hi." Adam responded as he opened the front door so they could go in.

"Adam, are we okay?" Rocky asked sensing the tension.

"Yea." Adam lied.

"Do we have a problem?"

"No." Another lie.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rocky asked as he followed Adam inside.

"Nope." Adam said closing the door.

"Then why are we like this? You didn't look at me or talk to me at school these past two days." Rocky said following Adam to his bedroom.

"I...did you mean it?" Adam asked looking down.

"Mean what?"

"What you said in the cave. Before the monster almost killed me."

"Of course I meant it. Wait, you don't feel the same?!" Rocky asked.

"I do! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I didn't think that you would actually say those words until later in our relationship." Adam said almost to the point of crying.

"Adam." Rocky said as he kissed Adam's hand. "I do love you. You're not just my best friend, you're my boyfriend. I've known you forever, and I don't plan on losing you."

"Even if I asked for someone better, I wouldn't get anyone. I'm stuck with you."

"I'm sorry." Adam said wiping his eyes.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for feeling insecure about you saying that you love me before I told you I felt the same. I'm sorry if this is confusing for you. I'm sorry if I hurt you by not talking to you for the past two days. Cause even I don't know why I was insecure."

"You don't have to apologize." Rocky said bring his face to Adam's to kiss him.

"I love you, Adam. And that's all that matters." Rocky said slowly before kissing him again.

Adam kissed Rocky before bringing his hands to his back.

"Show me." Adam said.

"Adam, are you sure?"

"I am. Show me how much you love me, Rocky." Adam said as he lifted up Rocky's shirt, and was gently pushed on his bed.

Rocky gently kissed Adam on his lips and removed his shirt gently kissing down his body before undoing his pants, and pulling them off along with Adam's boxer briefs.

Rocky stood up for a several seconds, and removed his remaining clothes, and kissed Adam again before sucking on his cock.

Adam moaned lowly as he ran his fingers through Rocky's hair.

Rocky pulled off after several minutes, and put his fingers to Adam's mouth.

Adam sucked on his fingers for several seconds, and Rocky slowly started to finger him.

After Adam was moaning in pleasure, Rocky pulled his fingers out, and slowly pushed his cock inside.

Just like when they lost their virginty, Rocky started off slow, but gradually increased in speed, skin slapping being the only room aside from their moans.

Rocky wasted no time as he came inside Adam's hole, and Adam came all over their bodies.

After Rocky pulled out, he kissed Adam, and layed down next to him.

Adam kissed Rocky back, and they drifted off to sleep.

NEXT CHAPTER: What's Lord Zedd been planning since the previous chapter?


End file.
